nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelas
Democratic Republic of Kelas Lýðræðislegur Lýðveldi af Kelas Flag Emblem Motto "Verknaður er Mælska" "Action is Eloquence" Anthem "Kelaskur Daga " "Kelasian Dawn" National Information Capital & Largest City Celes Languages - Official English, Kelasian Government - Type Constitutional Monarchy - Monarch King Vígbjörn - Prime Minister Markus Eriksson - Leading Party Social Democrats Establishment - First Habitation 1500 BC - Anglo-Saxon and Nordic Settlement 600 – 100 BC - King Sceaf 150* AD - Historical Records Begin 345 AD - Nordic Invasions 200 – 500 AD - Anglo-Nordic Conflicts 400 – 824 AD - Elected Kings Begin 824 AD - Wars of the Dark Ages 1002 - 1130 AD - Magnusson Kings Begin 1720 AD - Constitutional Monarchy 1905 AD - Social Revolution 1970 AD - Ceremonial Monarchy 1990 AD Area 307,442 km sq - Water Percentage 2.8% Population 43,634,988 Currency - Type Gil - Registered Symbol G - Exchange Rate €1.07 = 1 Gil Telecommunications - Internet TLD .ke - Calling Code + 60 - National News Service EVOKE News International Recognition - Region Europe - Continent Scandinavia - ISO Nation Code KL The Democratic Republic of Kelas is a modern, affluent nation in Scandinavia. Known for both its extensive welfare state and its people’s firm defence of individual rights these two elements have fuelled much of Kelas’ creativity and conflict. With human settlement stretching back at least until 2000BC Kelas has always been a crossroads of cultures. From its own unique blend of Nordic and Anglo traditions to welcoming refugees from across the world, Kelas has made it a national goal to be inclusive and multicultural. Government The Kelasian Government is a Constitutional Monarchy which entered its present form in 1990. In the wake of King Harald’s attempted coup in 1970 – in which he attempted to restore royal control over government – Kelas abandoned the monarchy until 1990 when Harald’s son was invited to reassume the Kelasian throne as a figurehead. Monarchy Today the monarchy is a symbol of Kelasian unity and forgiveness. Keenly aware that his family’s position is reliant upon the good-will of the Kelasian people, King Vígbjörn or Vigi as he is popularly known has made great strides to include the formerly aloof royal family in Kelasian society. In terms of governmental responsibilities the King has few, he opens Parliament and is asked to dissolve it when a government falls, but otherwise he weilds no power. Constitutionally his signature is only affixed to a new law after it has been enacted and in practice for at least a year – signalling its full acceptance by Kelasian society. Prime Minister The office of Prime Minister runs Kelasian foreign and domestic affairs. Elected as the head of the party with the most seats in Parliament, the Prime Minister appoints all government ministers and can choose from any elected official (though in practice almost always from within their own party). Chamber of Consuls The lower house of Parliament, the Chamber of Consuls, is elected directly by the Kelasian people and seats are assigned by population. Laws and bills are proposed in the Chamber of Consuls and when passed are then sent to the Senate. Senate Previously titled the House of Lords until 1970, the Senate is the final, mostly ceremonial step before a law is ratified. Limited to fifty, the members of the Senate are appointed for life by Chamber of Consuls. Selected both from famous politicians and renowned members of society the Senate provides and eloquent, nuanced debate over any new law, free of the party politics of the Chamber of Consuls. After passing through the Senate, the bill is then ratified and signed by the Prime Minister and enters Kelasian law. Economy Kelas bases its industry upon natural resources such as mining, forestry and natural gas. It also boasts a large ship building industry which can trace its roots back to the first Nordic settlers. Manufacturing became a major component of the economy in the early 20th Century with Kelas producing much of its own consumer goods. Pharmaceutical companies such as Novo Nordisk have become some of Kelas’ largest private endeavours, beginning after the Kelasian discovery of insulin and rapid investment in further medical research. Category:Nations Category:Kelas